


【止水×你】囚徒困境

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: 止水solo私设 欧欧西 第一人称阴暗 三观不正   慎入 不喜勿喷不适随时左上 不接受ky
Relationships: Uchiha Shisui/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【止水×你】囚徒困境

**Author's Note:**

> 止水solo  
> 私设 欧欧西 第一人称  
> 阴暗 三观不正 慎入 不喜勿喷   
> 不适随时左上 不接受ky

在一起这么久了，宇智波止水从来没有碰过我。

我知道自己那次趁他喝多了干的事情实属趁人之危。

我也知道以他的性格不会狠心地推卸责任弃我于不顾。

我以为只要距离够近，时间久了他会慢慢喜欢上我的。

但是那天在街角，看到他掏出手帕轻轻拂去那个女孩唇上的嫣红后凑近吻上去，我终于知道为什么这么久都没有等到他的真心了。

他从未那样眼里充满欢喜地看着我过。

更从未那般抬起对方的下巴，用拇指轻轻拨弄着唇瓣，然后单手撑着墙低头吻住。

他抬起头时应该是看到了我的，但惊讶的神色只持续了一秒，他又重新被掌心上女孩的眼睛吸引了注意力，只是轻轻换了一口气，然后低头继续。

所有人好像都知道这件事。

但是他们似乎都很同情那个女孩子。

从来没有人同情我。

后来，就开始了。

两个心知肚明的人，一个对另一个的惩罚。

他带着不属于我的味道越来越晚地回家。

再也不让我伸手碰他那头弯曲的乱发。

手腕上的发绳是我最讨厌的颜色。

床榻上两人中间的空隙越来越宽。

而那张以前至少还能挤出纯良的笑的脸上，看着我时只剩下拒我于千里之外的礼貌。

但在我费尽心思调查完那个平凡到无聊的女孩子后，我曾动摇的心此时决定绝不放他走。

她的病肯定是没法陪着他很久的，更何况，她现在靠之以勉强维系生命的药物只有我的家族才有。

如果这一切都是命运的安排，那么我觉得上天是站在了我这一方。

显然，不久后止水也意识到了这一点。

所以在我故作仁慈地问他“你是不是想和我分手”时，长久以来渴望得到解放的黑眸却黯淡了下去。

“如果你能让我相信你心底曾经喜欢过我——哪怕一秒，我就放你去她身边。”

从来不知道被所有人说脾气好的宇智波止水能露出那般的表情。

他粗暴地把我推到在床上,那张带着几分少年气的脸从未靠得如此近过,而此时上面布满了愤怒与痛苦。

眼角的红色与爬上眼白的血丝连到一起,皱起的眉头拧成一团乱麻。

我听见布料被撕开的声音,胸前突然一凉,能遮羞的最后一片布料也被扯下。

连我受伤了扶着我下楼梯时都会握成拳的那双手此时却像疯了一样在我的胸骨两侧肆虐,仿佛想把指纹印在那两团软肉上。

那张吻过别人的唇随即跟上,对着凸起的红豆又啃又咬,毫不理会我吃痛的声音。

就在我觉得胸前快要失去知觉时,快要转换成麻痹感的刺激被下身的突然一凉所代替。

睡裙彻底沦为破碎的布料,底裤被甩到了不知道什么地方。

他应该是知道的,我之前从未有过这样的经历，但依旧不管不顾地解开皮带长驱直入。

疼痛。  
脑子里只剩下这个词。

我不知道在他进进出出中溢出的流动感是透明的,还是红色的。

可笑的是,在我来得及开口哀求之前,快感竟已渐渐替代了痛苦。

带着薄茧的手粗暴地卡住我的肩，将我整个人翻了过去。

印满了齿印的前胸被挤在床单上,随着下身越来越猛烈的冲击,摩擦着刚刚留下的伤口，混合着刺痛的快感在头皮上跳舞。

我咬住唇,仿佛此时谁先发出了欢娱的声音,谁就输了。

手掌粗暴地落下,但那话音里,却有被压抑着快要冲破屏障的低喘。“轻点…太紧了…”

这种事…怎么可能做得到。  
伴随着胜利的快感，我尝到了最甜的那一口糖。

他也被抽搐着越绞越紧的下身卸去了最后的抵抗。

背后一阵温热,他洒在我布满红痕的皮肤上。

然后他头也不回地离开。

第二天入夜，空荡了一天的家里再次响起敲门声。

我很清楚，这个男人为了心爱的东西绝不敢冒任何风险，他终究是连这一秒的自信也没有。

这场博弈里，赢的人只可能是我。


End file.
